The ancient beasts
by completedestruction16
Summary: Link and Zelda beat ganon but can they control hyrule?
1. Chapter 1

"Link!" "Link!" "Come on we can do this!" Zelda yelled. Link rode his horse toward the castle noticing the purple spirits take over the divine beasts. "What do we do Link?" Zelda said as they approached the castle. "Everyone get out!" Link parried his shield and defended the princess. As castle town was evacuated. The guardian terminals were overflowing as They rushed to the castle. The nobles rushed out as ganon rose from the castle. "Princess what's wrong?" Link said. "My father is in there." "I'll go defend him come on!. The dark wind kept on blowing. The guardians swarmed the lake. "Keep on moving on your horse." They approached the sanctum. A bunch of guardians surrounded the king and many hylian shoulders. Link parried his shield and destroyed the guardian. Link ran off the the sanctum. Zelda's hand started glowing and then… Rhoam covered his eyes as guardians were killed in the blast. Zelda ran off and saw Link. Link readied his sword, and faced the blights.

Waterblight ganon attacked by throwing his spear. Ice blocks rose from the castle. Link ran through and hit his eye with an ancient arrow. Then a massive rush of power came from Link. The monster screamed and had water rise Link kept on hitting it with shock arrows as it attempted to hit him with lasers. Ice blocks kept on hitting Link as well. Link, tired out, hit him with the master sword. But Link wasn't done yet. Lighting struck. "Princess please go cover the terminals. Zelda went through the dark passages of the castle. Zelda ran through keese and then hit the first terminal. Zelda ran through a new terminal filled with chuchus. Zelda ran and then took the terminal. "3 more terminals to go."

Link avoided thunderblight ganon's lightning. He kept on blowing up the room with thunder. Link hit the blight with the master sword. Link was now very tired but the blight was defeated. Parts of the room were set on fire as fireblight ganon appeared.

Stone talus's lined the area between the next terminal. The rocks punched over and over again, zelda barely made it through as boulders were thrown at her. Link glided through the fire and bombed the blight. The divine beasts and terminals started glowing blue. The blight starting blowing more thing up and lasered link. Link threw down with the master sword and defeated fireblight ganon. Tornados covered the arena as windblight ganon emerged blasting Link with lasers. Zelda sprinted through the waves of enemies including bokoblins, moblins, lizalflos, hinoxes, and even a lynel. Zelda hit the fourth terminal. Guardians battled as some of them were still and ganon's side. Zelda avoided them and hit the final terminal.

Link parried as the wind kept on hitting him. He was caught up and went up in the air with masterful arrow shots. He plunged down with the master sword and then he died. Zelda went up with Link and they noticed all the terminals were glowing blue along with the divine beasts and guardians. But then Calamity ganon escaped from his bubble. Zelda backed away but then the guardians and divine beasts turned their lasers on ganon."DUCK!" Link yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The guardians and divine beasts unleashed an attack on ganon. Link and Zelda's hand glowed bright and ganon left in a cloud of purple dust. Link and Zelda teleported to hyrule field. They saw a red cloud over the hylian sky and hylians screaming throughout the field, they even saw the king and his guards. "Link, this is it. I need to hold ganon back. I entrust you with the bow of light. Ganon roared. Lasers were sent throughout the air. He rode epona throughout the lasers and shot ganon's weak points. The burning blasts went throughout the sky. "You can do this Link." Link kept on shooting arrows. Finally ganon started shooting everywhere and the final weak spot was revealed. Then Link saw the eye and used his glider to rise through the air. The eye was hit and ganon screamed blasting all throughout ganon plunged and stabbed ganon with the master sword and was blasted back. Zelda who held back ganon finally was able to hit him and ganon was blasted away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Link rode his horse to Zelda. "Princess!" Link said. "Thank you Link. you have shown your courage and became a hero. I'm certain you will be rewarded for this."

"It's an honor my lady. You were amazing, you unlocked your power and took back the guardians" Link replied. "Now let's go the castle" They rode their horses to castle town. All the hylians went back and the guards took the king to the castle. "Good job Link! You saved me from the corrupted guardians and showed your courage as you fought ganon. I will reward you for this but first I will need to ask the council. And you, Zelda! I'm sorry I doubted you. You did great and now you can research the guardians again. There will be a council meeting and a celebration tomorrow."

The next day, the champions had returned to the castle just in time for the meeting. Link was invited to defend it.

The king spoke. "We have finally defeated ganon and can finally worry about other problems in this great kingdom and return to prosperity." "But first I have to thank Link and Zelda for showing their courage and defeating the dark beast." "I also have to thank the champions for controlling the divine beasts and helping us beat ganon!" Everyone clapped.

But then Lord Daphnes spoke. "Indeed your majesty but I would like to say that it is time to find a suitor for the princess. I propose my son. He is of high nobility and-" "No!" Zelda exclaimed. The king replied "Zelda doesn't want to do this right now. She just beat ganon. She will need to decide eventually but not now. Frankly I'm tired of high privileged nobility."

"How dare you!" Daphnes replied "The princess is of very high privileged so I don't know why you are talking about me being high privileged, and I'm tired of you being fine with commoners and having people of different races on the council. We need to maintain the purity of the princess." "That's very disrespectful of you!" the king replied

"Im so-" Daphnes spat back. Then the king said "I know the champions are tired of you as well." "I propose we throw you out of the council." "Agreed" Everyone said at once

"Guards!" "I will defeat your traitorous actions" Link killed all 3 of them

"I will not be killed by a commoner. Why are you letting this happen?"

"Kill the traitor, Link."

"I'm just a commoner." Link said as he stabbed him.

"Now Link, I wanted to give you a reward."  
"How about I appoint you lord of faron to replace Daphnes. After all faron is named after farore the goddess of courage."

"Your majesty, it would be an honor!" Link exclaimed. "Does he have the approval of the council?" He was voted in unanimously. "Meeting ajorned" Just as he was about to speak with the champions he was called into the king's office. "What is it your highness?" Link asked. The king replied with "Link this isn't the only position I want for you. "I'd like for you to become commander of the army and the royal guard."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What? Your majesty, that's an honor. But how will I be able to do all of that at once." Link said

"Being lord of Faron just means that you will need to go there occasionally, make sure they pay taxes, and go to the village and meet the leader." The king replied

"Being commander of the army just means appointing some captains and taking control when we need to do an operation. Your main job will be being the princess' knight and commanding the guards." "You will need to restructure the army and the royal guard. Then go to lurelin village. But first go talk to the princess." "Yes your highness" Link said, leaving the room with a slight bow.

Link knocked on the door to Zelda's royal suite. "It's me Link." "Come in" she replied. Link walked toward the balcony "Hello princess" Link said with a bow. Zelda drank her tea. "Congratulations on becoming lord of faron." "The king also appointed me as head of the amy and royal guard your highness." "That's great Link. I'm so happy we can return to our lives and focus on things other than ganon. You can finally be free of me and work." "I'm still your knight princess. I don't want to be free of you. You are still my focus" Link replied.

"That's sweet of you Link." Zelda said. "We're gonna go meet up with the champions this afternoon and celebrate. Then tomorrow night we will have the ball."

"Good job little guy!" Daruk said "patting" link on the book. "I suppose you did better than I thought you did." Revali said. "Shut up Revali." Link replied. Revali was surprised Link actually talked. "Link I know you have your duties but why don't you come to Zora's Domain with me. We can finally spend some time together." "I'm too busy with the castle but maybe I'll stop by after I visit Faron." "oh ok.." Mipha said slightly saddened. Urbosa brought Zelda after the castle. "Let's go to Gerudo town." "We could do some sand seal racing!" Daruk said. "Let's go."

"Alright let's start!" Urbosa said. Urbosa zoomed in front followed by Daruk and Revali. Urbosa dodged the rocks but Revali got hit. Daruk got tired and link passed him along with Zelda and Mipha. Link dodged the rocks as he passed Daruk and Revali. He moved past Zelda and caught up with Urbosa dodging the rocks throughout the tracks. Link passed urbosa and reached the finish line first. "Wow that's the first time I lost. Good job Link. I can't believe I was beaten by a hylian." Zelda barely passed Mipha and beat her to the finish line. Revali made it to the finish line next and scoffed at the fact Link was the first to make it. Daruk was tired out and confused when he finally reached the finish line. "Mipha, the princess and I will go have a spa day in Gerudo Town." "You 3 can do whatever you want." Daruk, Revali and Link went to the bar and had a drinking competition. Revali gave up, Link stopped mid way through and Daruk fell asleep. Urbosa, Mipha and Zelda took them to the inn and they slept.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I've never relaxed like this before, thank you urbosa." "Your welcome, princess, you can come here anytime, I can't believe you haven't had a spa day before." Urbosa replied to Zelda.

"Neither have I" Mipha said.

"So what are you two going to do now that we've defeated ganon princess?"

"I'll research the guardians and the ancient technology. I also need to find a suitor, but I don't want to worry about it. I want to explore Hyrule and learn about my subjects. Now I don't need to worry about Ganon, I'll need to learn about being the heir to the throne. What about you, Mipha?"

"I'm gonna go back to Zora's Domain, play with Sidon. Everyone there will be so happy. I also want to do research and change vah ruta. Maybe you can come and research ruta with me princess."

"Sure Mipha, maybe in a few months. What about you Urbosa?"

"I'll be maintaining control over the desert maybe exploring some new regions. I also need to stop the yiga clan. After I do that I can just relax here.

They relaxed for a while and then went to the bar and saw the drunken men. Revali and Daruk were asleep and Link was drunk. "Ugh, seriously. Why do we even let these men into the town?" They woke them up and managed to bring them into the inn. Mipha slept at the inn with them while Zelda stayed as a guest in Urbosa's house.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Wake up Link." Mipha said. Daruk was still sleeping. Link yawned. "What happened last night?" "You got drunk, vomited, and fell asleep. Link woke Daruk up. "Oh hey, little guy, Did I win?" Daruk asked.

No one responded. "Let's go back to Hyrule Castle and get ready." Zelda said.

Link and the champions wear their tunics, and Zelda wore a long gown. The king began the dance with a toast to Link and Zelda. Zelda danced with many princes and even Daruk and Revali. "May I have this dance Link?" Mipha asked. Link led her hand and twirled her around. "Oh Link I'm so happy we beat Ganon, I know we still won't see each other that often, but I'm glad we can be free." "I really want to spend time with you." Mipha said. Link walked around the ballroom. "Link." The king whispered. "What's wrong sire?" Link asked. "The yiga, they planned a terror attack." Link ran out of the ball room. "Hmm, I will avenge Lord ganon." A yiga appeared. "Oh wow we can destroy the stupid hero, maybe kill the princess afterwards." Another appeared. Link was hit by the wind and shot at with bows. He dueled the yiga member and killed. Him. Link got hit by an arrow and Link took out his bow. The yiga member was destroyed by the ancient arrow. Link walked back in the ballroom. "I need to thank Link for defeating the yiga threat." Everyone clapped at him again. Link walked around again. Various nobility attempted to woo the princess. "Link I can tell you like the princess." Urbosa said. Link blushed. "You want to impress her? Get a Silent Princess." "That's her favorite flower, thanks Urbosa I'll go find some." Link replied. Link went up to the sanctum and glided down to the irch plain and got a flower. He rushed back to the ballroom. Zelda was alone. Link knelt. "May I have this dance princess?" He asked giving her a silent princess and a kiss on the hand. "Oh Link, you got my favorite flower." Zelda said. Zelda and Link danced for the rest of the night, to all of the nobility's surprise. Mipha stormed out. Link carried Zelda to her bed and kissed her on the cheek. "Good night, my princess" Link said "Good night my hero." Zelda replied kissing him. He closed the door. King Rhoam approached from behind. "Your majesty" Link said kneeling. "Lord Link, I'm fine with you doing this. You are very responsible, you will protect her. But just know even though you are the hero of hyrule you will need to train for this"

"You can trust me, Your highness Link replied, going to bed.

Link knew at that moment that he would be in for even more of a challenge.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Link met with the royal guards."As you know, I am now your commander." "You will protect this castle and the royal family with your life." "I will need to restructure this. All of you will be given a region to guard, choke points if you will." The yiga may attack again and you let them through." I am appointing Collin as my second in command, he will appoint people at each position and I highly trust him." "We will fire you or punish you if you don't do your job." Link said. Link left the room and went to Zelda's suite. "Hello, princess. I want to show you the restructuring of the royal guard. I made Collin as my second in command. I also set up different areas where guards are." "Isn't collin your best friend in the guard? I trust him and all but are you sure you weren't biased." "Please trust me your highness. He will protect you and I highly trust him." Zelda sighed. "I trust you." "Thank you" Link replied. "I need you to do something for me." "I want you to activate the shrines around Hyrule. It's ancient sheikah technology and I want to research it. They were designed so that only you the hero can open it." "As you wish my lady. I will go to Faron and reactivate the shrines." "Link, I actually want you to go to the great plateau first. Then go to faron. "As you wish, your highness." Link said kissing her on the cheek. Link left the room and told the king he was going to the great plateau. The king said. "Yes but go to Faron immediately after. I am also interested in the shrines so please explore Hyrule and activate them." "Thank you your majesty." Link said. Link ride epona to the great plateau.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Link climbed up the walls into the great plateau. He noticed a shrine and a large pile of rubble. He ran toward the rubble. Link easily killed a red bokoblin. Then he went toward the rubble and noticed a sheikah pedestal. He put the sheikah slate on it. Rocks fell down and Link ducked. Towers rose up throughout the landscape as rocks fell down. Massive earthquakes started and then the tower stopped. He looked at the slate and noticed he could pin things on his map. He also noticed the map of the great plateau. He quickly went to Hyrule Castle and everyone was worried. Zelda was trying to calm everyone in Castle town down. "Princess!" Link yelled to get Zelda's attention. Zelda ran toward Link. "I have something to show you. I activated the tower on the great plateau and a map came up. I can also pin things on my map." "I already knew about the pins but we thought the towers were buried in the ground." Zelda replied. "I can tell that to the my father and people in castle town. Activate the tower near the castle now so we can see the map of Hyrule castle." "Yes your highness." Link responded.

Link climbed the tower and activated it. Guardians swarmed around the tower so they could defend it, but they ignored Link. Link glode down into castle town and showed to Zelda.

"Thanks Link, please go back to the plateau now."

Link bowed. "Want me to show you something else I can do?"

"Sure"

"Now I can teleport to towers."

Link said teleporting to the great plateau tower.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 10

The Princess of Hyrule was very happy, ecstatic in fact after the defeating of ganon. The King of Hyrule was also very happy, which made everyone in the castle happy. No one was on their toes or worried.

She was researching guardians and saw parts and mysterious ancient technology as she got into it. They discover there are sheikah slates in each guardian.

"I can't wait to see the progress on Link's research it will really help us get the most of sheikah technology."

"Indeed your highness, we can use all these ancient materials as well." Robbie replied."

"Well I have to go back home." Zelda left.

"Father, what is it?"

"Listen, I know you want to have a break and I'm not going to pressure you."

There was a long pause. "You will need to find a suitor. You have 2-3 years but you will need to find one eventually. You also need to be able control Hyrule and meet the races. You can't be completely nice. I know you already have a potential suitor." Zelda smled. "Yes, I have LInk. I've never seen that side of him before. He loves me and wants to protect me. I know he isn't nobility and all but-"

"Zelda. It's fine. He has the triforce of courage and is now a lord and commander of the army so he can be your suitor."

"Thank you father!"  
"Oh and also you only have a couple of weeks with the guardians."

"We've been making great advancements!"

"I honestly don't care Zelda, wait for Link to finish his mission and purah and robbie to file the report."  
Zelda left the room and went to bed.

Zelda walked out to explore the terminals of the guardians. "It appears that these were used to contain guardians and let them out. Link activated the sheikah slate and then a light appeared on each of the terminals. Zelda ran as Guardians swarmed out of the terminal.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Link walked toward the mysterious shrine by the tower. He put up the sheikah slate up toward the pedestal. Then the shrine door opened. He went down into the shrine. It was dark and eerie. But then he say a sheikah pedestal. He out the slate in and it activated. He took it out and a mysterious rune appeared on it. A sheikah rune.

It was a magnesis rune allowing him to push magnetic objects. He lifted up the big rectangular platform and pushed it over letting him go under the platform. He climbed up the ladder and pushed another block. He pushed the other blocks over and Went into the next part. He killed the guardian and found another platform. Link crossed it and pulled it over to another platform. He then crossed that and saw a treasure chest. He pulled it over and opened it. Then Link opened the door and saw a mysterious monk. He was given a spirit orb and then left the shrine.

Link ran over to the next shrine and went by the temple of time. Then Link went into the shrine in the eastern abbey. He received the brand new bomb rune. He set off an explosion and went through the passage. He did this twice, once to get a treasure chest and once to move on. Then he went on a platform and dropped a bomb. He then jumped off the platform quickly so that he would avoid the blast. Then he climbed the ladder went on the platform and moved through the new passage. He put the bomb on the pushing platform and then the platform flung it up in the air. Link activated the bomb and met another monk.

Link set up camp as he looked around the strange new wilderness. He didn't have epona, he didn't have Zelda. He wondered how his second in commands would do until he got back to the castle. He snuck up on a red bokoblin and struck it. Then he cooked some mushrooms and went to bed.

Link woke up to the sounds of nature and animals running around. Link immediately went to work and climbed up the mountain to get to the next challenge. He already thought these new powers were interesting, and would help him heavily in combat. He also knew Zelda and the researchers would be happy. But he then got the by far most interesting and helpful one. A rune that could stop time, Zelda would be very intrigued by this. He stopped the gear and ran across the platform. He then stopped the rolling ball and ran past it. Link was caught off guard by the fact that there is a recharge time for stasis. Link then got an iron sledgehammer and stopped time for a big ball and hit it over and over again. Then it flew off. Link then got his 3rd spirit orb.

Link changed into his snowquill clothes and went to mount hylia. Link shield surfed throughout the mountain and then ran to the shrine. He activated it and went in. The new rune was a cryonis rune. It allowed him to freeze water upwards and sideways He froze the water over and climbed the ice. Link then got to the gateway and froze the water under it. He slipped through the ice and the wall. He say a guardian and fought it off. Link then froze water and got a treasure chest. Link then ran to the platform and moved the ice 1 side of it tilting it diagonally, allowing him to run across the platform.

Link got his final spirit orb and walked out. He then saw a massive scene of guardians. Guardians ran through hyrule field and crossed the Great Plateau. None of them were dark red so although overwhelming, not dangerous. Link realize he would need to go back to the castle again before going to Faron.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Link Flew down and ran through hyrule field to the castle, shield surfing down the field and rushing through castle town hiding. "Princess! What happened?" Link asked. "I don't know. I was researching and activated the terminals. I couldn't turn them off. I can't control people in castle town." "Come on Let's go back to the castle."  
Link took her to her suite. Zelda said"I spent my entire life training to be ganon but now I can't be a good princess."

"You are amazing, my lady. You are an amazing princess none of this your fault." Link said kissing her on the cheek. "It's ok zelda, I'll protect you, I'll fix this." Link held her, and somehow Link's comfort made her feel better. "I'll go activate the terminals, I might be able to go in each of them. Go find where your dad and everyone else is hiding. I'll go now. I love you."

"Father!" Zelda yelled. She then remembered the hidden passages throughout the castle that only Link, her father, Zelda, some maids, and some of the elite guard knew about. "Father!" Zelda yelled. "Zelda!" Zelda ran into the room. Zelda and her father hugged.

Zelda broke down crying. "I'm sorry this is my fault, I opened the terminals."

"No this is my fault, I should have taught you how to rule and keep you away from the guardians. It was an accident." The king replied

"Now Link has been interrupted again and came back to help me."

"He'll be fine, he'll save us again."  
"I love him, I don't want him to be a crutch, a servant. He's an amazing warrior and I want him to be free."

The sounds of chaos from outside disturbed everyone, but the king and the princess were safe

Link flew down into the terminal. There was a small gate. The terminals had slightly risen since Zelda had activated them. Link activated the shrine and then Link went under. He flew through a ton of guardians with wind blowing everywhere. He put orbs in certain situations and rotated it. He climbed up as quick as possible and set off bombs. He opened the door with magnesis and fought with a guardian with special powers. Link stopped time on the door and he was able to meet the monk. And control the terminal. Each of the terminals were basically the same. Then a wind turbine opened from the final terminal, allowing him to reach the sanctum. He got a heart container and then went to find the king and the princess. He found the princess and king hidden away in a bunker.

"Link!" Zelda said happily, hugging him. "Did you free the terminals?" The king asked. "Yes your highness." Zelda snuggled with Link. "So what are we going to do with the guardians?" Zelda asked.

"I'll fire some soldiers and replace them with guardians, however before I do that I think we should research them more, princess."

"Me, Purah and Robbie will research them." Zelda said.

"That works but we still have much more than we need." The king said

"Your highness, no one lives on the great plateau so we can store them there." Link said.

"That's a good idea but tell your army to keep them from the temple of time."

"As you wish, your highness."

"That's brutal, I'm gonna make them bring guardians all the way to the temple and then fire them as soon as they get to the castle." Link added.

"Thank you Link for saving us once again." The king said.

"It's my job your highness." Link replied. "Well off to faron."

"Wait!" Zelda exclaimed. "Before you leave come to the front of the castle with purah, me, and robbie. We will help you with the runes."  
"Ok."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Linky! Wake up!" Purah said. Link groaned and looked at Purah. "Purah what happened to you?" Link asked. "I don't wanna talk about it. It was an experiment gone wrong. Now get your clothes on and come outside."

Link got on his tunics and met Jerrin, Robbie, Symin, Purah and Zelda. "Ok here's my sheikah slate. It has four runes." "A magnesis rune, a cryonis rune, a bomb rune, and a stasis rune. We've heard about these in ancient texts. But only you can use them, Link." Zelda said. "You also have the sheikah sensor to discover shrines but you haven't activated that yet."

"I think we can upgrade these as well, princess. We will need to research these for a while."

Link stayed in his room for a couple of hours. "Alright, Link we are ready."  
Link came out and then Robbie told him. What they did. "We sterilized some guardians and took some materials, we upgraded your runes as well." "But now we have a test for you, we created some new ancient weapons for you, so we want you to battle a guardian. Mipha will heal you if you need it."

Mipha was mad at Link clearly. She loved him and Link clearly let her down. He hoped they could still be friends. Robbie explained something to him but he drifted off. Zelda took the master sword and Link was given ancient weapons. He fought off 2 guardians. He parried his shield from the lazer and hit the guardian over and over again. He hit the other guardian with an ancient arrow in the eye. He hit it over and over again. He put stasis on the original guardian and threw a bomb at it. He used another ancient arrow on that guardian. Link ran and cut off its legs. He parried his shield from the other guardian killing it. Then Link cut off all of its legs and hit it over and over and over again. Link took all the materials and gave it to them. "Can I keep the bow?" Link asked

"Yes. If even Link uses the runes then imagine how useful it will be to our soldiers. Link can stop time on everything." Zelda said.

Link nodded. "Well off to Faron. Thanks for everything. Goodbye." Link kissed Zelda on the cheeked and went to the castle stable. He got the horse and went to Faron.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Link rode his horse to Lake hylia, activating shrines but not going in them. He killed a blue bokoblin and a lizalflos. Link crossed the bridge of hylia and rode through the woods. He went to a stable.

"Lord Link!" The stable person bowed.

"Would you like to leave your horse here?" "Yes and I'd also like to rest here."

"Of course, my lord." Link was welcomed. Link slept and immediately left the stable, riding his horse all the way down to Lurelin Village activating shrines. He was weirded out by the new found respect people had for him, as the lord of Faron. He didn't know if he was ready to please his people and take the responsibility. The princess he loved with her amazing wisdom, and his king were much better than he was. But then again, he hated the other nobles.

Only 1 or 2 were actually good as well as the champions. Link activated the shrine at Lurelin village and throughout the night he went through different shrines throughout faron, lake hylia, and hyrule field even exploring new areas. Link went to Lurelin Village and the locals could tell he was tired. Link went to bed in the afternoon and was welcomed. He knew he left a bad impression on them, he woke up in the early morning. He walked throughout the coast opening the shrines and then finally, at noon he went to Lurelin village and me the mayor.

"My lord, please come eat lunch with us." Link just nodded. Link gobbled up fish and meat. Link already loved them from the meal. "My lord, please help us. We want to add more villages here. The population here has gotten up-"  
"That's a good idea, we can build some stuff, send some people and start something up around Lake Hylia. However, I think we need this fishing industry because this fish is amazing!" Link replied

The mayor just laughed and said. "Of course my lord, we have a huge shipping industry here, in fact maybe we can connect with the lake village and then they can connect to the castle!"

The mayor was surprised by how upfront Link was.

"Well, I apologize that I am leaving so early but the princess gave me an order to activate shrine throughout Hyrule." Link said.

"Of course, my lord! Her highness' orders are much more important than us." The mayor replied.

Link nodded. "This was great, I'll make sure to come back when I'm done. I'll also send some soldiers down to faron to protect this village. You may not have heard but I'm also in charge of the army now." Link said.

"Congratulations! My lord!" The mayor replied

Link left and was much more happy about his position. The locals were lovely and respected him. He would make sure to help Faron.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Link went through the mountains, going through waterfalls and activating shrines for the rest of the day. He went back to lurelin village to sleep and then went back to the mountain. He went to the muwo jeem shrine and chaas qeta shrine. He fought guardians and although difficult, not to hard. He was tested as a warrior on eventide island and he finally unlocked the shrine.

He went back to Hateno village and many locals hailed him as a hero. He went through the myahm agana shrine where he tilted the sheikah slate. Link remembered to activate the towers and he went back to activate the lake hylia tower surrounded by weak monsters, along with the faron tower.

He battled the Lynel using his runes and he eventually destroyed him. He finally went up the tower and activated it. Then he went up Hateno Tower and activated that.

Link warped to the bosh kala shrine and went through the shrine. He flew through the wind using his glider and he got another spirit orb. Link ran through the dueling peaks, getting the tower and activating the 2 shrines on top and the one in the middle. He had trouble remembering to solve the dueling peaks shrine and then he finally got it. Then he flew down to the stable and rested.

Link went through the shrine by the stable using his cryonis powers. He then explored the lake and got the shrine. He rode Epona all the way to Kakariko Village and activated the shrine there. He also saw a mysterious pedestal and remembered to check it out again. He then saw Impa, who was happy about Link's new position

"You did great Link! We are so proud of you and the princess. You have been rewarded greatly for this! Now you are lord of faron, commander of the army and the royal guard. Thank you Link!" Impa said.

Link eyed the orb. "The princess has ordered me to activate all the shrines in Hyrule and I think I need that to activate one."

Impa sighed. "Perhaps you are right. I will guard it and we will have a ceremony, as it is an ancient sheikah heirloom that I must guard and respect.

The sheikah came up to begin the ceremony. Impa then said "I trust the hero with our heirloom to open a shrine. Her highness' has ordered it and we must respect her."

Link nodded and put the orb in. Just as he expected a shrine rose from the ground. The sheikah cheered and went back to the village. Link went to the shrine and got another spirit orb.

He found the goddess statue and it spoke to him. He was able to increase his stamina and hearts. Link went to bed but before he went to sleep, to his horror he realized he would need to go to Zora's Domain- with Mipha who even avoided talking to him during training and stormed out during the ball and immediately after training.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Link teleported to the riverside stable and then rode his horse through the path. He activated Lanayru Tower and the shrine. He activated the shrine in Zora's Domain and attempted to leave. However he noticed a pedestal around a waterfall the sensor was pointing toward. Mipha then walked up to him. "May I help you Link?"

"Yes. I've been activating shrines for the princess. Any idea how to activate that." "Ah, I can help you. There is an ancient legend that we would need to stab it with a spear to open it. I can craft one for you." Mipha replied.

At the end of the night, Mipha gave him the trident. Link climbed up the mountain and then flew down, hit the shrine and it opened. The zora cheered. Link went to bed in Zora's domain. He knew Mipha was being nice because she wanted him. How would they still be friends when he told her?

Mipha knew Link liked him but she would need to make him love her, she would need to have him come out. She didn't even tell him that the princess was coming 2 days from now. She would win over her handsome friend.

Link was greeted out of the inn by Mipha and Sidon. "Link! Do you wanna play by the water?" Sidon asked. Mipha walked towards their favorite spot. "Do you wanna play tag?" Link played with sidon for the entire morning. Mipha smiled as she watched.

Link then made a fish skewer. "This is great Link!" Sidon said.

"This is so fun. I'm glad I took a break today." "I'm gonna go back to the town!" Mipha took sidon back to the town and Link relaxed.

"So Link, maybe we should spend time together while we can. Let's go in the water." Mipha and Link swam across the water,. "I love the views, Mipha." Link said as they went up to the divine beast. "Isn't it amazing to see it in person?" Mipha asked. "Yes it truly is." Link replied. "Link we've been friends for so long. You've lived in Zora's Domain with me. I want to be more than friends. This armor, I made it for you specifically, it's a tradition that I would give it to my future husband."  
"Mipha I'm sorry." Link said. Mipha sighed "It's the princess isn't it, you've spent all your time with her and she ruined everything." "Mipha please can we still be friends?!" Link begged. "NO! If you want to see your princess than you can come tomorrow because she's coming and you can sleep with her. I loved you Link, I did everything for you and you and the princess ruined it!" Mipha yelled. "Bye, Mipha. I guess I'll go back to activating shrines."

Link went through Lanayru bay and climbed up mount lanayru and the coasts activating shrines. Eventually he met a goddess statue and needed to get a scale from the dragon. He sent 5 arrows to Naydra and took the scale, and a shrine was revealed to his surprise. He opened it and got the treasure chest. He exchanged for stamina and hearts at the goddess statue and went to sleep at the inn at Zora's Domain.

Link walked out of the inn and met the zora guards. "Lord Link! Please help us with the lynels on polymus mountain. The villagers are so scared, not even mipha can help us!" Link went their quickly as it was urgent for him to protect the princess. Link rode the guard up the waterfall and ran up to the lynels. Link battled the lynels swinging his sword and hitting them with ice arrows. He kept on bombing them. Link stopped time for one of the lynels and eventually managed to kill it. The lynel attacked and Link parried his shield and unleashed a rush of attacks. 2 down one to go. He used his final ancient arrow on the third one and then bombed them all over again. He cut down trees and used stasis to hit the lynels. Another lynel died and then right as it was about to attack, he delivered the fatal blow with a magnetic block.

Link flew down as he saw the princess. "Hello, Princess." Link said. "Ah, Link. I see you have made progress. Amazing! 50 shrines already! Thank you Link!" Link bowed. Link went with her to the throne chamber. "Are you really gonna follow me around for the rest of the day?" Zelda asked. "I might as well, my lady. I am your knight." Zelda sighed.

"King dorephan, I would like to thank you, Mipha, and the Zora fo your service in defeating Calamity Ganon. You have helped hyrule and we owe you." "Thank you princess. It was an honor. You deserve all of Hyrule's thanks for sealing away the evil." The king replied. Mipha was silent and clearly in a bad mood. "And you Link, not only did you defeat Ganon but you put additional effort in defeating Lynels. In fact you still have wounds. Maybe Mipha can heal you." The king looked. Mipha had already left. "Link why don't you find some food. I'll go find Mipha." Zelda said. "As you wish, my lady." Link replied. Link hunted for meat and fish. Mipha was found by the veiled falls and a shrine. "Mipha, what happened?"  
"You ruined everything for me. I was called to serve Hyrule and it was an honor, and Link was also dragged into it. We were good friends and I loved him. But now you have ruined it because you have the triforce of wisdom. He was the only one who gave me comfort. I wish I could have lived a normal life with him, my sweet Link. Maybe when I become queen I will distance myself from you two, I won't be a puppet like my father."  
"I am your princess and you will show me respect. You are forgetting who is in charge Mipha. I'm sorry that Link loves me." Zelda walked off.

They ate dinner together and Link brought some meat, fish, and vegetables. The dinner was very awkward.

"Goodnight, princess" Link said as they went to bed. "Link, What did you say to her?" Zelda asked. "I just said that I loved you and then refused."

Zelda frowned. "So she just hates us I guess." "Yes, my lady" Link replied."

"I love you Link. Thank you for protecting me." Zelda said. "I love you too Zelda, I'm honored to be with you." Link replied. Zelda smiled, it was the first time Link said her name, he said so sweetly. They kissed and went to bed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Good morning Princess." Link said. "I made you breakfast." Link handed her an omelet. "Thank you link."

"Wait- Did you come here alone?" Link asked. "You didn't notice?" Zelda replied. "I'm sorry for not paying attention my lady but you need to at least have a guard come with you!" Link exclaimed. "I can survive myself Link." Zelda replied. "No you can't protect yourself! I'm sorry but you are a princess and need protection." Link said.

Zelda looked angry and Link backed away. "I'm sorry" Link added.

"It's true Link, you were just trying to protect me. I love you Link." she kissed him on the cheek. "I love you too, princess. Thank you for your forgiveness." Link said "Now let's get back to the castle." Zelda said. They said goodbye to the zora and made their way back. "Link when did you wake up this morning?" The princess asked. "4"

"Link! You need to take care of yourself. You're a warrior and need to sleep. You only slept for 5 hours!"  
"Thank you for your concern, princess, but I'm alright."  
"No you aren't! Just tell me what you are thinking. You can trust me, I love you Link." Link frowned. "As you wish, your highness. I will tell you."

"And please call me zelda when we are alone." "You know I call you that out of respect." Link replied "I don't care we're equals now." Zelda said "Not to me, princess." Link said. "Ugh fine." Zelda kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, princess." Link said.

"Anyways, I love being your knight. But I don't know if I can do all this at once. It is a huge responsibility to control the army, the royal guard, faron, and protect you. I'm scared I won't be able to protect you and fulfill my duties, princess." Link said.

"I understand Link, I need to be diplomatic, polite, and be able to control the castle and my knights with you and my father. I have so much on me and I have only learned basic things because I was always training to unlock the sacred power." Zelda replied.

"Everything will be fine princess. Your father will help you. You are amazing at this and I'm certain you will do well with your amazing wisdom my lady."  
"Link you are a great knight and I know you will do well, you're much better than me at your duties."

"Thank you princess." Link said.

"Link. Tell me how you really think about me and my father. Tell me the truth. You can trust me and you don't need to suck up to me." Zelda said.

"I honestly do think you are great. You do work for Hyrule and I don't know where I would be if it weren't for you two. I do hate the nobility though. They don't do any work and all of the men are trying to marry you." Link replied. Zelda laughed. "They're gonna hate you too after we start courting" Zelda said. They both laughed. "But seriously though some nobility are really nice. One noblewoman is even my friend. Ironically I only have like 3 friends- Urbosa, my servant- Amira, and that noblewoman- Lady clavia. Everyone else just sucks up to me, even you and those 3 do it. Well I suppose it is an honor since I'm the princess and I should expect it, and it's better than Mipha I suppose. You're my knight and I know you respect me." Zelda said "Of course I do, my lady" Link replied kissing her on the cheek. Zelda continued "And my servant- I feel bad for her, she's so sweet. A lord gave her to me when we were 10. We ended up becoming friends. The lord was executed after we found out that he raped her." Zelda said. "Oh goddesses!" Link replied.

"Well It's time for you to go to akkala, a path is right there. ." Zelda said. "No, I've gone to 50 shrines, and I need to make sure my army and royal guard are doing fine. Also, you didn't bring anyone. I need to protect you, my princess. That is most important" Link replied.

Zelda sighed. "I'm not surprised. Thank you for protecting and caring for me, my sweet knight." Zelda kissed him.

"It's an honor and a pleasure my lady." Link replied. Zelda frowned. Link always sucked up to her and was so formal.  
They got back to the castle at night and they left their horses at the stable. "Goodnight princess" Link kissed her as she went to bed.

When Link went to bed he was nervous about the next day, he would need to control his army and the royal guard.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Link woke up in the middle of the night with a startle. He heard a sound. The sound of the yiga. Link snuck through the castle,following the yiga disappeared and he heard the princess scream. Link ran into and immediately destroyed him.  
"Are you alright my lady?" Link asked. "Yes Link, I'm so glad you came for me and saved me, I love you." Zelda replied. "I love you too, I will order the army to search for the clan, I will as well when I am on my journey."  
"Zelda!" The king ran in. "Are you alright?" Zelda nodded.

"Thank you so much Link. You've saved her so many times."  
"I'm just doing my job, your majesty." Link replied.

"We need to find the yiga clan. I heard they are in the desert. I will go through Hyrule and try to find it. I will order the army to search for them, your highness."  
"I will also order the leaders of each village to search." The king replied.

"Thank you my liege, I will also makes sure the royal guard does its job."  
"Link please protect her through the night when you are here." The king said. "Of course, your highness."

"Thank you, both of you, I'm surprised to admit it but both of you are just trying to protect me and I thank you for that. Although you are annoying, I don't know what I would do without you."  
"I love you Zelda. Goodnight." The king replied.

Link and Zelda kissed. "I love you. I want to protect you and hold you. I love you my dear princess. It's an honor and a pleasure to protect and serve and be with you." Link said kissing her over and over and getting in bed with her. "Oh, Link, my sweet hero. You practically worship me." Zelda said as she cuddled with her knight. "You deserve it my love, goodnight Zelda." Link replied

"Goodnight, my hero." Zelda said. Link held her as they went to bed.  
Link yawned, Zelda was already up. It was 10:00 in the morning. "Good morning my lady, I'm sorry for waking up so late." Link said as he got up and put his clothes on.  
"It's alright Link. My father and I brought your stuff in here." Zelda replied. "Wait, princess. Does this mean that we are like together now?" link responded. "Yes Link, we will start courting after you come back, if you want that is and then, you will be my prince, you will be royal." Zelda said.

"I'm honored princess." Link replied. "Would you like some breakfast?" Zelda asked. "Of course your highness." Link replied. Zelda smiled as Link ate his food. "You know, Link I will need to teach you some proper etiquette for the castle." Zelda said. "I apologize princess, that was very impolite of me. I'm just a commoner." Link replied. "Don't worry I will teach you some things when you come back, but you need to talk to your army and guard today. Then after tonight you will go to akkala." Zelda said. "Yes, you're right princess." Link replied.

"I'll go order an army meeting and meet the royal guard."

Link went to meet the royal guard. "Ok you have all failed, to protect the princess." Link said "I know you like bumbling around and kissing people's asses and trying to get in better positions. But you have forgotten your duty. You must defend the king, the princess, and the castle. You all failed to protect the princess. I will set up checkpoints once again. Except they will be stronger and since I am out. The king, the princess, and the nobility will severely punish you. Do you understand?" "Yes, sir." All of them replied in unison. "Good."

Link ate lunch and went to the army meeting. "Alright, everyone." Link said and everyone went silent. "Ok so I will begin. I will send soldiers to Faron and villages in central Hyrule to relieve the chaos. I will also send soldiers in Akkala, the gerudo desert, and death mountain to destroy monster camps. I also would like you to bring the guardians to the great plateau. My second in command will lead that. Now I also want you to search for the yiga clan throughout Hyrule. Find suspicious areas, you're smart. I need to go through and unlock some ancient shrines. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, sir." All of them replied in unison. Link realized he would be able to control them they were scared of him. As Link went to bed he realized things would be much easier. He would teleport to Lanayru tower and make his way through akkala. The army would help defeat monsters. He would be able to help his princess. "Goodnight my princess." Link said "Goodnight Link." Zelda layed down with her knight.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Link woke up early and made himself breakfast. He ordered his army to leave and watched everyone trek off. "Goodbye princess, stay safe." Link said as he packed his stuff. "Goodbye Link." Zelda replied. He took Epona and rode to akkala at 7.

Link rode through Hyrule, over an entire month he got all 70 shrines. Then he went to Gerudo town and met urbosa. "Ah, Link. I need your help. The yiga they have a hideout in Karusa valley. You will need to avoid their dark magic and fight their leader. Link rode his sand seal into the valley. Multiple yiga appeared and then they shot their arrows. He killed all of them and right as he was about to break in, he dueled with a yiga, then he finally defeated bit and stole the windcleaver. Then he freed the prisoner. The hideout was filled with Yiga so he would need to stealth around the platforms and go on each block's side. He stole gems and rupees. He hit the yiga with arrows and escaped into the final room. "Hello Hero of the wild." The mysterious figure said. "I see you have broken into my hideout, unfortunately you are too late. Our magic has been breaking through to the light. We are the true sheikah, the true hylians. I am the lord of the desert, the lord of darkness, the true king of hyrule, the master of the sheikah!" "Now why don't you fight the queen of darkness, mipha!" King dorephan was held hostage. Mipha was covered in dark material and wore a mask. Her trident was covered in darkness. Link held his sword and battled. Ice shattered down as Link dueled mipha. Link killed her. He killed Mipha, his friend. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He said to sidon and the king. "Enough!" The yiga killed King Dorephan and he dropped down. The wind blew throughout the room and he sent out all of his attacks. He sent out wind attacks but Link battled and took the cleaver. Then a bunch of arrows blew through the air. The yiga disappeared. Link took sidon and the thunder helm as he ran out. The hideout exploded. "I'm so sorry Sidon, you will be king of the zora. I'll take you to the castle." The sheikah towers went out and the divine beasts also went out. Suddenly, divine beast vah rudania crashed down and started an eruption, boulders fell all over Hyrule. It then exploded Vah medoh exploded and flew out laser arrows and parts fel all over rito village. Vah ruta started blowing cold air and then divine beast vah naboris retreated into the desert, sand storms started blowing and then it started sending lightning. Link went to the town and Urbosa asked him what happened. "The yiga, an army and a rebellion is forming. Gerudo guards stopped them as they nearly escaped. Link brutally murdered them as he, urbosa, and sidon retreated to Hyrule castle. The ancient beasts had activated. Link went to Hyrule castle. The princess ran over to him. "Oh Link! I have failed you, my father died, rito village is in ruins, There is rebellions all over and kakariko village burned down. Rubble is all over hyrule. The yiga have occupied everything. Our army has collapsed-" "I'm sorry for interrupting princess, but I think we should bring everyone to faron and lurelin village." Link said "Agreed" The princess replied. So everyone went to Faron and brought materials, and over a month they spread out lurelin village and made a plan.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Ever since the ancient beasts had reawakened, things were happening around hyrule. Beasts spread throughout Hyrule and the Yiga had taken over Hyrule castle and castle town, Mipha returned to Domain and built a zora castle and the Zora had returned. Link was declared King of Faron and Lake Hylia as the land was covered in twilight. The Yiga had taken over central Hyrule, Gerudo desert and ridgeland. The yiga had also invaded death mountain, occupied kakariko village as well as akkala. The rito and gorons retreated to hebra and made a village. Link had a plan however. They built a village in southern lake hylia, called the village of hylia. Zora who were loyal, Link, Zelda, Urbosa, Sidon (Who was declared king of the zora by loyal zora.), their maidens, and villagers. They held the funeral for King Rhoam and Dorephan at the lake. The village of Hylia was declared the capital. Link was going to go free Zora's Domain. "Is everything alright, my lord?" Zelda said as they were going to bed. "Yes I'm alright, I'm just sad that the zora fell and that Mipha was corrupted. And please stop calling me that." Link replied. Zelda cuddled up with him and laughed. "You always called me by my title, so now I will do what you did to me, my lord. Besides it's showing you respect isn't it." She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "Nothing is your fault, your highness. It's my fault, I couldn't protect Hyrule. It's why I refused to be queen and appointed you, my lord. You were the only one who could do it. You were great and Loyal and protected me. I love you, and that's why I will serve you." Zelda said "No it isn't your fault either. The divine beasts collapsed, you couldn't have stopped it. In fact, I think it might be my fault for not defeating the clan first." Link replied. "No, Link. You completed your mission. I can't blame you for the yiga clan. It's time to go to bed, goodnight Link I love you." Zelda said. "I love you too pri- Zelda." Link replied. Zelda smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Link got up early and got Epona. He ate breakfast and got Urbosa and a zora warrior. The Zoras cheered him on. "Please free our home!" One of them yelled. "Please rescue my sister, Link, I wanna play with her again at home." Link smiled. "I will Sidon, I will." Zelda and her maidens looked at him. "Goodbye, Link, I love you." "We will free our kingdom Zelda." Zelda and her maidens curtsied. "Good luck Link, when you come back we will be king and queen," Zelda kissed him. "Zelda is in charge while I am gone." LInk said as he left the village. Lake Hylia was the border of the magic. Urbosa used her lightning and destroyed the shadow beasts. " Monsters already?" Urbosa said. "Let's go!" LInk yelled. THey rode their horses out of lake hylia. Guardians had destroyed the great plateau. It was in ruin. They looked at the castle sadly as twilight covered it and the Yiga had taken it over. You could see the symbols all of over castle town as they occupied hyrule field. The Zora warrior was ahead of them Urbosa was getting tired of using her lightning. Just as they were about to enter the domain, a huge army approached. Link and the zora warrior thought them off and urbosa sent out 3 lightning strikes. "NO!" Link yelled. The zora warrior was stabbed, and although the monsters were defeated, grief struck the twilight covered land. A castle on polymius mountain was constructed as zora's domain had become different, to say the least. It was covered in twilight and Yiga banners were all over the place. A statue of Mipha had been erected in the domain and Zoras were training to join the clan. The yiga and zora made an alliance and both guarded the domain. The zora bowed before the yiga. Link and Urbosa snuck through the domain, the zora had become hostile and were all wearing masks. Link and urbosa climbed up the mountain and battled the guards at the castle. They snuck through passages and managed to get a map. They battled beasts guarding the castle and then got to the throne chamber. "Hello there, traitors. You have betrayed the king of hyrule and broken the princess' purity, Link. You could have had me instead. But I will have to kill you. My lord owns the princess Link." The yiga banners throughout the chamber suggested that Mipha was a puppet however Mipha was so convincing Link couldn't tell. "And I own you, and Urbosa, Join me. Mipha was corupted by darkness. Her dark spear and shield erupted out of the ashes and she created ice blocks and filled the room with water. She reached out her arm a yiga managed approached, an eye appeared on urbosa as twiight surrounded her. Urbosa and mipha both produced ancient masks. Urbosa and mipha then covered themselves in dark armor. Lightning started erupting. Ice blocks kept on falling and urbosa's scepter hit him. Link's defense was weakening, however Link managed to attack back and unleashed a rush of attacks on urbosa. Urbosa was corrupted and then disappeared. Link was hit by an ice block and mipha attacked. Link was heavily weakened and used his shield to defend. He parried the shield and destroyed Mipha. The darkness escaped Mipha and then Mipha said. "I'm sorry, my friend. I have failed." Link and Mipha were both about to die. "I understand why you love the princess. Goodbye Link." Mipha said. Mipha used her last energy to give him her last piece of energy. The castle collapsed as Link left and Zora's Domain was still frozen over and covered in twilight. He met a zora. "The yiga have left. However the zora have either left the domain with the yiga, or become corrupted. You will need to free Hyrule Castle to free Zora's Domain." the zora said. Link was alone in the middle of the wilderness. Surrounded by ancient technology, ancient myths, and ancient beasts. He would need to go back to kakariko and hateno village.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Link got on his snow clothes and rode epona to kakariko village. He saw yiga banners and a new temple. He snuck in. He saw sheikah training and bowing before the king. Link ran, he ran as he saw Impa's corpse and the transformed, twilight covered village. He mined lots of gems and then he fought many enemies when he left and then finally made it to hateno, which wasn't covered in twilight. "Hero!" Many villagers cheered him and asked what happened. He just led them into a small area under the tech lab. Purah and Symin also appeared. Link began speaking and the villagers listened intently. "As you know, the castle has been taken over by the yiga clan, and they are threatening to invade this village. I have become king of faron and lake hylia as King rhoam has died. Many zora have also come here. If you stay here, the yiga might invade you. We have two villages, lurelin village and the village of Hylia. There are many accommodations and we will build up the villages. There is lots of space for all of you. The village of hylia is our capital. All I ask is that you swear your loyalty to me and Zelda." All of the villagers cheered, thanked him and sweared their loyalty. Link rode his horse and they began a journey to lurelin village. As they rode to the beaches of faron many villagers decided to stay there. Link was welcomed as a king and everyone bowed and treated him well. They stayed the night and when they went to lake hylia they had lots of supplies. When they were 3 quarters of the way there Link saw a flower field in faron woods, and a massive . He knew that would be the place. Link managed to finally get to the village of hylia and everyone cheered. Many hylians went to build houses and cheering. "Link!" Zelda yelled. "Oh Link, my sweet Link. I love you." Zelda kissed him. "Where is Urbosa and that Zora you took with you?."  
"Muzu- he died. Same with Mipha. I need to retake Hyrule castle to free your home- however the yiga " Link announced to the zora. The zora mourned. "Zelda- I'm sorry, Urbosa got possessed. We need to free the desert." Link replied. "Well, we have new villagers and can still free Urbosa and Hyrule." Zelda responded. "Why don't we make a banquet to celebrate the new villagers and make us feel better." Amira said. "That's a great idea Amira." Zelda replied.

While dinner was being made from the things Link hunted, he went to a zora shop "Hello your highness" The zora asked. "I would like you to make a ring, and jewelry out of this." Link ordered as he gave him a bunch of precious gems "May I ask who it is for?" The zora asked. "Lady Zelda" Link responded. "Well, we will make sure it is a ring made for royalty." The zoras worked quick. It ended up being a beautiful ring made out of all of the precious gems.

After the dinner, twilight went up over all of hyrule and the villagers stared as it enveloped death mountain and hebra. Link smiled as he walked towards Zelda. "My lady, would you like me to show you something?" Link asked. Zelda smiled "Yes." she replied. "Well follow me" Link said. It was the evening and it was beautiful outside. "Where are you taking me Link? It's gonna get dark soon." Zelda asked"Just wait, my lady. We're almost there." Link answered. "Oh my gosh Link. This is amazing." Zelda said as she saw the beautiful isolated flower field. "May I have this dance?" Link asked. They danced around the flowers. "You look more beautiful than usual my love" Link said. "Thank you, my love." Zelda said kissing him on the cheek. "This remind me of that amazing time when we got together." Zelda said. "Well this is going to be even better Zelda." Link replied. Link kneeled and gave her a ring. "Zelda will you marry me?" Link asked. "Yes!" Zelda said and kissed him. They fell in the field and Zelda took 2 flowers. "Oh, Link you got me the most beautiful ring. And a beautiful necklace and earrings too." Zelda said. "It is fit for a beautiful amazing queen." Link replied as they kissed. "It's time to go back." Zelda said. Link carried her to their bed as they cuddled at night. They would announce their marriage in the morning.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Zelda woke up. "Link." Zelda said trying to wake him up. "Goodmorning, sweetheart." Link said, still holding her. "Let's put our clothes on and announce our marriage." Zelda said. "Yes, my lady." Link said. They ate breakfast together and then went outside. Link ordered a meeting in front of lake hylia. Link began, "Alright everyone. Firstly, I would like to welcome the new villagers who joined us in our new kingdom." everyone cheered. "I have more good news. Me and Zelda are getting married. We will retake hyrule and become not just king and queen of faron but all of hyrule. This is where our great kingdom will restart, we will retake our home from the yiga." Everyone cheered. They began their preparations for the wedding.

"Oh my gosh, Zelda! I'm so happy for you." Amira said. "We need to prepare a dress for you and everything." "Thank you amira, I'm looking forward to it." Zelda replied. They planned a big banquet, the dress Zelda would wear and began preparations for the ceremony.

Zelda and Link went back to their house for the night. Zelda cuddled with Link and smiled at him. "Thank you Link, you will be a great king." Zelda said. "Not without your help my lady. Before the wedding, I'll need to go into the desert. It is heavily occupied by the yiga, and there is a castle there. I also want to free Eldin. The wedding won't be the same without Urbosa and Daruk. Hopefully I can save them. I just want to keep you safe before the wedding." Link said "Link Trust me, there are servants fussing over me all the time and a camp of warriors. I can protect myself if need be my lord. Besides there are lots of preparations we need to make for the wedding." "Alright Zelda I trust you." Link replied "I will leave tomorrow."  
Link ate a hearty breakfast and took a bunch of materials. "Goodbye my hero, my king, my link." Zelda said kissing him. Zelda curtsied and said. "Good luck, my love."Link rode his horse across the twilight battling shadow beasts as he made his way to death mountain. He stopped his horse and walked through the ruined path covered in boulders. He went up he twilight covered path and battled shadow beasts. Until he stopped, shocked in horror as he saw the ruins of goron city, covered in shadow beasts and goron corpses. Link destroyed everything there, however he didn't see daruk. The Yiga clan had a base up on top of death mountain. Link went down the hill until he heard a cry for help. He bombed a cave open. "Link!" Daruk yelled. I brought all of the gorons in here to hide. I don't know what to do. There are dogs, monsters and yiga throughout our home. Please help us." "I'd be happy to Daruk." Link replied. Link bombed the entire fort and then they climbed up through the hot temple. There were caves and sheikah puzzles throughout the ruins as lava and rocks spread throughout. Link used magnesis powers and stopped the lava flow. They went to the next room and used bombs to open the room. They climbed up to the next level. There were flames throughout the room as skeletons lined the room. Link used his sheikah runes once again. It was a trap. The room collapsed and the walls moved in. Boulders went down as fire spread. The gorons rolled and link sprinted to the next elevator. It went up to the next room and a yiga appeared. "Hello, hero. I have some very talented skills up my sleeve. Would you like this cursed dish." Suddenly he dropped some materials into the lava and then it went up. The gorons escaped as the yiga attacked. Link just destroyed it quickly as the mountain exploded. Link glid out as the mountain exploded and gorons rolled out. Boulders crashed all throughout the twilight. It was truly a beautiful site. The beast of death mountain, described in ancient legends as a beast produced in early hyrule. It went down spreading fire throughout the land Link shat arrows and bombs at it. He used stasis on boulders to hit it but it defended itself with fire boulders. Link finally killed it with enough boulders as it crashed down and disappeared. Link went down to the maw of death mountain and collected the sacred materials. "Good job little guy!" Daruk said. The gorons cheered. "So is the princess ok? Do you have a base?" "Yes. Me and Zelda are the leaders and are getting married to become king and queen. We couldn't have it without you. It's by lake hylia." "Wow good job little guy! Let's get going, Link! Or should I say your highness." Daruk said. They watched out for monsters as they went back to the lake.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Link and the gorons were going to Lake hylia quickly. As they passed by Zora's Domain and saw the twilight covered ice. Daruk asked Link what happened. "Mipha was captured by twilight and the twilight king. The yiga have occupied Hyrule and it started happening in the desert. They kidnapped the zora royal family and I battled Mipha. Sidon survived but Dorephan didn't. We took Urbosa and Sidon back. But the yiga took control of the divine beasts and then occupied Hyrule. They have taken beasts and the castle." Link said. "We're gonna take it back,Link!" Daruk replied. "We will. We've already freed death mountain and I will free Urbosa and the desert." They went back even quicker after that.

Zelda smiled as she overlooked Lake Hylia. They were still building the village and were building a huge castle. She wore a long white gown as she prepared to go in. "My lady" Amira said "Yes Amira." Zelda replied. "Come in! We're going to prepare for your wedding." They drank their tea and came up with a long pink tinted white gown. She would wear beautiful jewels and a tiara. After she left, she was surprised to see fire over death mountain and receding twilight from eldin. Suddenly, a yiga appeared and the zoras defeated them and then twilight covered the land. Zelda was covered in twilight as her dress became longer around her, a sword was created out of her hand and it was covered in red electricity. "I shall bring you to my king." The yiga said. Zelda stabbed the yiga as the twilight covered lake hylia and faron. The Zora went into Lake Hylia as they were dark masks. The gerudo became warriors for the twilight as they and the yiga attacked. Zelda unlocked her power and created a blast. Suddenly everything disappeared. Zelda receded down from the sky. "My lady, are you alright?" Amira asked. "Yes. My power has become stronger. The twilight fuels me. But we must get rid of it. My lord and my hero will return. The sheikah, zora, and gerudo have betrayed us. We must destroy them." "My lady, are you alright? You have become more aggressive." One of her servants asked. "Yes I am. I know I have changed due to the twilight, but in time you will realize I have changed only slightly. I am your queen, and I shall help Hyrule. Now I would like to arrange a meeting with some nobles. Get us some tea please." Zelda replied.  
Link and Daruk rode their horses to the bridge of hylia. The twilight was beautiful. However hostile Zora and Shadow beasts lined the bridge, and they were caught off guard by the expanded twilight. However the village was still standing and a small castle was being built, with a temple as its foundation. They battled through the bridge of hylia and then after they made it across the bridge collapsed. The gorons stopped and talked to the villagers and quickly started rebuilding homes. Link walked into the temple. There were already 2 thrones and Zelda who had gone through a transformation. There was a staff by the throne it was covered in Light- not twilight but light it seemed to be covered in electricity. Then it changed to a sword- clearly magical. A red mask she had taken off to sip her tea, a pink tinted gown with a sheikah eye on it and triforces on her gloves. The gown's skirt covered her shoes and went down. "Hello, my lord. I'm glad you're safe." Zelda said as she curtsied, smiling. "I love you, Zelda." Link said as they shared a kiss. "I found daruk, the gorons have already started building." "They will serve this village well Link." Zelda replied. "It's time to go to bed link." She said Link looked out it was getting much darker now. "Yes, Zelda." Zelda put on her nightgown and Link cuddled with her. "Link, I want you to know I haven't changed terribly. I will be a great queen and a great wife. I still love you, I'm still the same sweet Zelda." Zelda said. Link smiled. "I love you too Zelda, I understand everything. You're still my Zelda. Besides once the twilight clears everything will be back to normal. Goodnight my love." Link said as Zelda fell asleep in his arms.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Good morning sleepyhead." Zelda said softly. It was 10 in the morning. Zelda was drinking her tea. "Good morning sweetheart." Link replied. Link ate breakfast and changed. "Goodbye, my love. I'm going to go to the desert." Link said. "Please save Urbosa, she was my mentor and knew my mom. Good luck my love." Zelda said as she kissed him. Link got his horse and rode around the great plateau, into the desert.

Link rode through the sandstorm and beasts and yiga battling them. This was the most he ever found. The desert sand storm was surrounded with buildings. The gerudo had been destroyed and gerudo town was in ruins. The sandstorm was huge and lightning surrounded it. In the highlands there was a castle- that was where urbosa was being kept. The sandstorm- it was moving in that direction. Link needed to move and fast.

Link ran toward the castle and climbed up. It was directly north east of the tower so he could climb up. He battled the gerudo guards outside the castle. And entered the dark electricity powered chamber. He moved throughout each chamber battling monsters and avoiding shocks. He entered the throne room.

"Ah, hero you are back. I see you have found my castle. Why won't you just surrender? The gerudo have sworn their loyalty. We are the true hylians- we are the true sheikah. We had the zora until you came and destroyed everything. Don't start this now. It doesn't matter because we will defeat you right Urbosa?" The yiga master said. The twilight covered storm began.

"Yes, my lord. The king and queen of the desert do not take this lightly. Your treasonous actions shall not be unpunished. We gerudo don't take this lightly." Urbosa said

Suddenly twilight portals erupted across the land as lasers and electric strikes began erupting across the room. Boulders crashed down and urbosa came from out the sky. She parried her shield when Link attacked and attacker. Urbosa heavily weakened Link. "The queen of the desert, my first wife does not take this lightly. Maybe we will spare you if you swear your loyalty. The twilight has already covered lake hylia. Why don't you give us Zelda so she can be my second wife?" The yiga said. "Never." Link said. Link hit urbosa with bomb arrows and hit her with the sword. "NO!" The yiga master yelled and the castle was launched into the sky and sand erupted. They fell down to the beast and urbosa was down. "Urbosa? Urbosa!" Link exclaimed hoping she was still alive. "Link- What happened?"

"The yiga took control of you when you were hurt in Zora's Domain."

"What did I miss?" Urbosa asked. "Mipha died and we rescued Daruk. Lake hylia and faron woods are covered in twilight so the zora turned evil, some people went to join the yiga. Me and Zelda are getting married and becoming king and queen- we decided to rescue both you and daruk first- we couldn't have the wedding without you." Link replied.

"Well then let's take control of the beast and go back to lake hylia, and free the castle- we can't have a wedding covered in twilight." Urbosa responded as she moved the beast back to where it was in the first place, and she fired it at the sanctum and set off an explosion, since it wasn't against ganon. "You terrorists aren't going to get off scoff free for this attack." The yiga master said. They overlooked the desert, free from the twilight. "My home is destroyed- the gerudo are gone. Maybe we can free your home and that will be my new home." Urbosa said. "I'm sorry Urbosa." Link said. They began the journey back to lake hylia.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Urbosa was happy for the first time in a long time as she entered the bridge of hylia. Although hyrule was still in shambles- it was safety and she was happy with what she had. She would see her princess, her little bird. Oh, her mother would have been proud. The king is gone but she knew Link and Zelda will do well. She was still sad of course, the yiga attack, being possessed, controlling a divine beast as hyrule was about to get attacked by a brutal force. But the saddest thing in life was her best friend dying. She was Zelda's godmother and would help her through this journey, just like Impa although Impa was probably dead at this point. It was sad she just shrugged it off, they didn't have time to mourn- not even for the king of hyrule.

"Urbosa!" Zelda exclaimed. They shared a hug. "I'm so glad your ok." Zelda said. "I'm so glad your safe too my lady, I'm going to need to help you with the wedding, I'm so excited. It's what hyrule needs after these sad times." Urbosa replied.

Zelda walked up to Link. "Link, You're safe. Please Link, I know you're brave but I'm beginning to get worried. I love you." Zelda said. "I love you too, but I need to save Hyrule. I'll be fine. Trust me." Link replied, holding her. "I love you, just please stay the night with me, Link. I want to make sure you're ok." Zelda said. "As you wish, my lady." Link replied.  
They went to their room and cuddled. "Link, please stay safe. You're clearly ok, but if you get hurt- I don't know what I'd do." Zelda said as she kissed him. "I understand, and I feel the same way about you. I just want to free hyrule. Then we'll finally be safe and we'll be together a-lot more. Good night my sweet princess." Link replied.

Link woke up early in the morning and got his horse. Zelda had just woken up when Link was about to leave. "Goodbye, Zelda." Link said kissing her on the cheek. "Be safe, come back here if things get unsafe. Your life is important." Zelda said. "I will, I promise." Link replied.

Zelda looked over the twilight covered lake where the zora had retreated and the bridge of hylia where Link rode off and disappeared.

Link rode off through the woods and hyrule field and the yiga occupied villages. He battled, as usual, but no interesting encounters. He stocked up lots of arrows before he left lake hylia, so he just hit them with arrows. When he got to villages it was interesting. He saw people being executed and removed from their homes. People being joined into the army being dragged away and yiga flags flying. Link attacked. He bombed throughout and the yiga left, even after reinforcements came. He saw the yiga retreat into the castle. "Thanks for warning us, you may have beaten the yiga in these villages but look at all our army. We will defend our castle." The yiga master said.

Link looked out into the twilight covered castle. He saw fires, an army, yiga banners, he could hear screams from all the way back here. "I need a disguise. Can you guys help me?" He asked the villagers. "Yes, Yes I can." A cloaked figure replied. Link recognized her. "Hello, Purah." Link said.


End file.
